


The first time

by Arthurian maiden (8Daenerys8)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Romans | Arthurian Romances - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Daenerys8/pseuds/Arthurian%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bedivere sees Kai he falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kay/Bedivere. They clearly are canon.  
> Betareader: heyaeroplane.livejournal.com/

I.  
  
The first time Bedivere meets Kai is at the battle of Mount Badon. Bedivere knows a lot about Kai, he knows that somewhere, probably at Camelot, the half-brother of the king, sour, sharp-tongued, had been relegated to the role of the steward rather than the role of the warrior.  
  
But before Badon, Bedivere had never met or seen him. He had heard stories from Lancelot, who resents Kai for being so close to the king, and from Gawain, who never says a negative word about anyone.  
  
Arthur never talked about Kai, because when he was nominated every knight rememberes when Kai tried to deceive everyone about the rightful owner of Excalibur, the magical sword.  
  
The first time Bedivere meets Kai all the things and stories he has heard of him disappear.  
  
Kai is tall, very tall and slim, he looks awkward like someone who is not accustomed to his body. He has thin lips, his face is full of freckles that continues into the collar of his tunic and armor. His eyes are dark green and they always stare and see everything.  
  
His red hair is like fire.  
  
The first time Bedivere meets Kai he falls in love with him.

  
II.  
  
The first time Bedivere talks with Kai, it's still at Badon Hill.  
  
Kai speaks quickly, has an answer for everything and seems to grasp double meanings and arrogant challenges where there is no trace of them. His temper is inflamed by any negative comment and Bedivere is fascinated by the way the seneschal replies sharply to Lancelot.  
  
"You have decided to join us, I see," says Lancelot.  
  
"Unlike someone, I'm always busy executing the orders of my lord, Sir Wild-soul-from-France."  
  
"It seems that you are only good at this, then, obey orders," adds Lancelot. Bedivere unexpectedly felt a wave of desire and starts to imagine things and sides of Kai which he probably should not even think about.  
  
"I am sure that Sir Kai has important duties to attend," intervenes Bedivere.  
  
Kai glares at him as if he has insulted his honor. "And I'm sure you have something useful to do or somewhere to go in this damn war rather than stand by and watch what soldiers do, sir stranger."  
  


III.  
  
The first time Bedivere touches Kai is only a few months later.  
  
They had returned to Camelot and Arthur had appointed Bedivere as the head of his guards, despite the jealousy of Kai and Lancelot.  
  
The corridors are deserted and Bedivere does not expect to see the young steward on one of the servants' sitting areas, reading a huge and dusty book.  
  
And Bedivere is tempted and he cannot resist. Bedivere joins him and Kai only ignores him, probably obvious to the fact that the other man is not anyone but Sir Bedivere, a noble, a rich man, and Arthur's right hand.  
  
At last, with a sigh, to give himself courage, Bedivere puts his own (only) hand on the shoulder of the seneschal.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Kai looks up and Bedivere waits.  
  
"And I thought you didn't know how to read."  
  
"Certainly I'm not as good as you."  
  
"Surely," Kai smiles and goes back to his book.

  
IV.  
  
The first time Bedivere kisses Kai is in the fortress of the cruel Gwrnach. Kai is there, with blood coming down his forehead, after the battle, against the wall.  
  
He is cleaning his sword but the blood continues to drip over it and Bedivere, unable to restrain himself, touches the seneschal's shoulder and turns him, ignoring the sword which falls to the ground.  
  
Kai watches him, confused, frightened at first that he might an enemy escaped, but then he smiles, and Bedivere kisses him.  
  
The seneschal stiffens and Bedivere lets him go, looking at the ground and touching his own face, now stained with Kai's blood.  
  
Kai, with his awkward execution as opposed to his elegance of mind raises a hand and placed it on Bedivere's cheek, patting lightly. And then they start laughing.


End file.
